Don't look at the Fire
by Oice dragonO
Summary: Eagle has a horrible past. Hated by family, she left to Ouran, and though their are no visible scars and she acts tough, she just human right? Wrong, and now its seems to be getting worse, who can pull her our the pit she made for herself now?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys dis is my first chapter. Trust me i'm going to write a lot more for the next chapter, but for right now i'm keeping it short, and the story is really interesting so please be patient and review.**

**Disclaimer- guess what I don't own Ouran high, who would have guessed... please understand for all those stupid people out their that that was sarcasm.-_-'**

This is where I'm going to begin this story. Right where I am right now. Im on my way to Ouran High right now, but I wasn't always in Japan. Though I'm going to get to that later, like I said I'm starting fresh, a new slate. Where no one knows about my past(AN Oh come on people theirs you hint right their). I'm 16 years old and my name is Eagle Glace. Theirs actually a story behind my name too but that i'll tell later. I have straight brown hair that goes down to my waist and deep blue eyes, you know the kind that reminds you of the sea, or so I was told my mother.

I thought it was insane to wear the puffy yellow monstrosity, called a dress, so instead I'm wearing a light blue hoody with a picture of musical note all around the waist of the sweater, along with blue jeans, and a necklace with an eighth note on it, and of course I had my guitar. I bring it almost everywhere with me now. I had even painted roses and lilies on it.

I looked at the intimidating school ahead of me unprepared for what I was seeing. It was huge, I mean my apartment could fit in _one_ of those rooms alone, and their was probably _hundreds_ of rooms in their. I didn't even have a schedule yet! Then I began sprinting hoping to have enough time to find at least my first class before the bell rang. I mean I might have to look through the whole school and I might still not find it. One thing i'm horrible at is any sense of direction. I mean so bad I could like get lost in like, I don't know a zoo, or something, _but still_!

I slow down once I walk inside the school already lost in where to go. I had forgotten the map to this school at home, think _Oh, this will be easy to find my classes hahahaha_. Not the case. GAHHHH! I suppose I could ask someone for help to find my classes, ugh then I would look so stupid! Lets see, hmm, ya I got nothing. Suddenly I noticed a strange energy enter my range. The energy was from fairies I think. At Ouran, it was even close to where I was? I thought I left this all behind, how are their any magical creatures in this area? Then I slowly opened up my defenses to see how many their were, and if their was any different creatures, not they are monsters. I have to remember that, and never forget.

There was two fairies, with very slight demonic difference, that only a pro could tell the difference of. My eyes widened as suddenly I realized that their was not only the fairies but their was an angel that was only an eighth of an angel, along with a half demon, a vampire, and werewolf! I came here to get away from these kind of people. That was when I notices the fairies closing in on me. I spun around so fast that I almost fell over because of how close they were. As I stumbled back I noticed that these fairies were twins. There are many roomers that fairies are part demon and angel or that they are evil angels, but they're not. Really they are angels in the first place, but weaker ones such as guardian angel who want to become stronger fast use dark magic, and then they are no longer angel so they are banished, but since they didn't have a name they named themselves fairies, and these things are spiteful, and strong so it's best to stay away from them, but I have no choice right now, now do I?

Then the more demonic one spoke, "Well, well look what we have here" ,then the other one continued, "A new student right? You look pretty lost, do-" then he was cut of by someone speaking next to him.

" Shut up both of you," I looked over and notices a girl in a guy's uniform... okay not as bad as the fairies, but not really normal, then she spoke again now looking at me, "So, let me guess you can't find anything in this huge school either, right?" I nod not waisting my time speaking. "That's what I thought. Here follow me. Then she turned around for me to follow her to find the main office with the two fairies to follow behind. Leaving me wonder what the BEEP I got myself into.

**And cut! O thats the first, and most boring chapter of this fan fic, so don't dis it just yet. Don't even think of dissing it. You'll see, you'll all see mwahahaha, yesh that was the evil laugh. You got a problem with that. I speak my mind.**


	2. Chapter 2

I follow the female in disguise down a long corridor, walking the opposite way of of the river of people as I listen to her and the fairies fight over... fancy tuna?

"I told you once and I will tell you once again," she raises her voice and almost screams, "_You can't bribe me with fancy tuna to let you come into my house_!"

They speak in usion as they put of their arms around each others shoulders, "Aw come on Haruhi! We already went there once it's not like it's that big of a deal if we go again."

Normal human can't speak in usion like that, another point for how fairies are different. They can speak to each other in their minds, these twins (or that is what they seemed because they look the same). They were used to the thought of the other so they could think and then speak in usion. A way to confuse prey. I shivered.

Her cheeks get blotchy with red from anger and her eyes narrow, "_Obviously_, that was a huge mistake now wasn't it? So doesn't it make sense that you _shouldn't_ come too my house _ever_ again?" She speaks harshly, but it is was apparent to see, even though her words were harsh, she likes these twins and their ways.

Another reason that the fey are different is they have a vibe, that forces people to like them, which strips their opponent of most of their defenses, but this girl could hold her ground, and rather well at that! I was beginning to respect this odd girl.

Wrapped in my thoughts of the fey and the cross dresser I didn't realize that I had entered the main office of Ouran, at least not until the crossdresser spoke once again, "We're here."

I looked around the fancy room which had a really tall ceiling with chandeliers and everything, "Before I got too amazed I turned too the girl and thanked her. She nodded and said, "I can wait here for you so I can show you where your classes are, I'm sure you'll need the help."

I smiled sheepishly, "I would really be thankful if you could."

The attendant looked at with the most bored look I think I have ever received. Even as she spoke her voice remained flat, "Can I help you ma'am?"

I try not to smile or laugh out loud. I could understand how she wouldn't want this kind of job. Not only the low income, but dealing with the rich snobs that came to this school. Not only that, but you had to know the people and how to approach them, because one step in the wrong direction and their you were, out on the street with no job. I knew of their ways. I felt bad for her.

Sympathy enters my voice as I speak, "You see I'm new here and I have yet to get a schedule, and I was hoping to get it right now... That's okay, right?"

Somehow the stiffness is released just a little, and the expressing lightened from her old face, "What is your name miss?"

I smile, people were easy to figure out, it only took a little thought, and experience, and from that your set. A puzzle, I realize, that is what I think people as, not as creatures. It's a hit right in the gut, but on the outside I still smile and then speak, "Eagle Glacé."

She then types on her computer in front of her clicking, her face concentrated and then she finds my name, at least that is what I think as she exclaims, "Found it!"

The computer at her side lights up and soon a silent paper gracefully glides into a tray, then she grabs it and hands it to me.

I smile once again and bow, then I leave, and the strange girl follows without word. As the door closes behind us, I hand her the schedule of mine and she looks at it for on second and then out of nowhere she smiles. I raise an eyebrow and she explains, "You have the same classes as me, come on, oh! I forgot, how rude of me" ,she smiles a smile that I think she was trying to pull off a hosts smile, "My name it Haruhi."

"I think you already know my name, seeing that I told the attendant, and you were there-" ,I was stopped as I choked on my sentence as I was attacked mentally by a regal presence, just them someone swooped in and hit Haruhi bodily, just as I heard her name screamed from the attacker, HARUHI! IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"


	3. Chapter 3

Demons are strong in the mind, but no where near as strong as Angels. Demons are stronger physically, than Angels. I believe that is the only reason I could think straight enough to see a blonde male with blue eyes and fair skin tackle Haruhi. Naturally you would think that was an appearance of an Angel, but Demons are also known for their disguise, and can imitate an Angel very well. The only difference that you can really tell if there is a Demon is the aura.

Suddenly he threw a thought into my mind as he spun Haruhi in circles, look like a foolish child with no secrets, _Who are you? What do you want?_

Haruhi seems to get pissed then, "Let go of me sempai!" my head was pounding as I scream back, _GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_

"But Haruhi" ,he whines, "I haven't seen you for three days!" he must know that this person in disguise is a girl. It was easy just by watching him talk to her. To me he sounds possessive as he speaks of this girl,_ Stay away from Haruhi. My daughter shouldn't be hanging out with odd aura-ed people. Leave at once!  
_

I didn't fear this person, I mean he was strong and his facade was astounding, but his flaws were prominent. For one he showed his attachment to this girl without a second thought and he was weak. Not used to acting as a demon, the way he spoke in my mind was sloppy, more reason for the headache I had obtained.

I didn't like him in that instant. He wouldn't even be able to protect the one he had so obviously put a claim on. By this time Haruhi had been released, and looked rather annoyed. Then the bell rang making me jump at the shrill unpleasant sound. Haruhi looked at me and said bluntly, ignoring the Demon in the process, "Come on lets go."

I followed her to the class of 405, English, and walked up to the teacher just as the bell rang and it was suddenly quiet. The teacher looked at me, then the clothes I was wearing and he instantly looked disgusted, which I smirked at, just as he said, "There are no words for how disgusting you look."

I smirked wider and spoke, "Yes there are. You just never learned them," and the class busted up laughing.

His face turned red, "Go take a seat. 6th row last seat." I smiled sweetly and turned going to a corner seat next to a window. I lean my guitar against the wall and turn to face the idiotic teacher. His face is still blotchy with rage,_ Well that was worth it!_

He was a horrid teacher, didn't know what he was saying, throwing shit here and their. Then he asked me, "Glace-san, can you answer this question?"

I raise an eyebrow and say, "Yes, yes I can..." ,I yawn at the end of my sentence. I don't, however walk up to the board.

Confused he retorts like a child, "Well?"

I fain confusion and say, "Well I can. You didn't tell me to answer the question."

"YOU INSOLENT LITT-" The bell rings as he speaks, or really screams.

I get out of the class and wait for Haruhi. She walks out followed by the twin fairies. These two are very attached to this one too, hmm. She sees me and waves calling me over to walk to the next class. Smiling I go over to her and soon after bickering and laughing on my side we end up at the door of 809, Math. Once again I walk up to the teacher, a girl this time, and when she sees me she smiles slightly and says, "Hello, you must be the new student. Eagle Glace, right?"

I nod and she retorts kindly, "Well then introduce yourself!"

I turn around, finally given a chance to see everyone. It's pretty obvious which social class they all belong in. Sitting straight in their chairs chins held high, but then I saw Haruhi who seemed strong but not regal. She did hold her head high but it said something different than the others, I'm just not sure what. Then the twins... they didn't care which class they were in they just looked like idiots... Slouched like thugs, nothing surprising though. Fixing the facade I would give them I lifted my chin looking down on all of them and narrowing my eyes I spoke, "Hello, my name is Eagle Glace."

i get another corner seat and the class goes by fast. People try to talk to me but I try and keep my distance, looking for more magical creatures or Magias as I like to call them. my mind is in a slight jumble after my mind was attacked after so long not hav-

I stopped my thoughts in their tracks. I _would not_ think of this stuff anymore, I was safe that's all I could hope for. Now all I needed was to forget. I smiled, a smile that could crack any ones heart. My heart twisted in knots. Before I knew it school was over, but there was one thing left to do. The Demon and fairies had to be taken care of. This girl smelled of many different scents of Magias and I had to get to the bottom of it.

I walked down the long elegant halls of Ouran. Even though I was curious of everything around I kept walking in one direction. My chin held high. I noticed people watching me, I smirked though I was uncomfortable with so many stares and wanted to squirm.

I cracked my knuckles, and though it must have looked intimidating, mostly because I saw a few people back up, but really it was a nervous habit of mine. Then I noticed something... I had utterly no idea where in the hell I was going.


End file.
